Commander Malfoy
by Rosa Nicole
Summary: There is a war going on between the light and dark side. Harry is head of the light, and Draco the dark. But something very precious to Harry is taken from him , and it's Hermione's job to get it back. But will she return in time? Will she even want to?


Commander Malfoy  
By: Rosa Nicole  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it has been done before, but I don't think quite exactly in this way. I normally don't like war stories, but this idea just came to me. Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time  
  
  
"Captain Potter?" asked Lutenint Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Yes Luntenint?"  
  
"Urgent news from Widow's Point."  
  
Harry's green eyes shot up to his best friend's face. The battle at Widow's Point had been going on for ages. Harry Potter had sent Dean Thomas, a respected officer, to lead his troops in victory. There hadn't been any news in such a while, that Harry had been considering sending a scout to make sure anyone was even alive.  
  
"Well?" Harry questioned, his voice impatient. The air was stifling hot inside the small tent, which made Captain Potter even more annoyed.  
"We've lost."  
Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly black hair. "It's ok. It's going to be ok. It's just one battle........."   
But Harry was not confident. It had been a very large battle. The dark side now had the advantage.  
"Dead and wounded count Luntenint?" Harry asked wearily.  
Ron just shook his head. "We're not sure yet. They're bringing in the wounded shortly. We're going to need some water and more supplies."  
Harry just nodded, and stared off into space.  
"Harry........." Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder and dropping the formal tone. "I-I'm sorry."  
Harry looked to his friend and nodded gratefully, but nothing could make him feel better.  
  
"Best send for the supplies then," Harry said, dismissing him. Ron saluted and left the tent.  
"Ginny!" Harry could here Ron calling from outside. "Virginia Weasley!"  
A small petite redhead came running out of the hospital building, wearing a long white robe.  
"What do you want Ron? I'm very busy," she called loudly.  
"That's no way to speak to a commanding officer," Ron answered sternly.  
"Oh Ron," Ginny said lightly, waving her hand. "You may be an officer, but you're still my brother." She smiled and punched him playfully on the arm. Ron didn't smile back. He just coldly batted her hand away.  
Ginny looked hard into his eyes, searching for an answer. "War's changed you Ron," she said at last, a deep note of regret in her voice.  
  
Ron just pushed a white piece of paper into her hand and said, "Take this to the nearest town. It's our order for supplies. You will have to direct them to us. Don't come back empty handed Ginny."  
Then he started to walk away.  
"You can't boss me around Ron!" she yelled after him. His retreating figure didn't even turn around.  
Ginny mumbled to herself and went back to the hospital. She told one of the assistant nurses, Clarice, to take over while she was gone. Then she threw a pack over her shoulder containing her wand, a map, and a bottle of water.  
  
Ginny walked down the side of the dusty road sadly, wishing dearly that all the brooms hadn't been confiscated. She knew it was to protect the army from traitors, but still...................Harry knew that Ginny would always be loyal. She wiped a little sweat off her brow and quickened her pace. It was rather late in the day and she wanted to be there by sundown. She looked at the long stretch of empty road. It was a bit spooky, not seeing anyone for miles. But no one ever came down this road, so Ginny guessed she would have been even more scared if someone were to appear.  
  
To pass the time, Ginny started mumbling about how she was never appreciated or respected.  
"I'm the head nurse, and they treat me like I'm their personal servant. Just because I'm Ron's little sister----Not fair-----I always get stuck with the shitty jobs------Harry doesn't even notice me-------Not fair. Not fair at all."  
Ginny had been staring at the ground and kicking up dust, so she didn't see the two large men come out from the bushes. They were so still and silent that she ran right into the blonde one's chest.  
"And where are you going missy?" he asked, grinning evilly.  
Ginny jerked her head up and spat, "Well, Lucius Malfoy! We meet again. Rumor has it you're dead!"  
He laughed in her face as the younger man, whom she couldn't recognize, pulled off her pack and started to search through it.  
  
"Anything good?" Lucius asked.  
"Just her wand."  
Lucius took her wand, snapped it in half, and ground it under his foot. Ginny cried out in protest, "You have no right to do that! I'm here on peaceful business!"  
He unclenched her hand and pulled out the white sheet of paper. "An order for supplies," he said quietly. "We could use this."  
"Better bring it to Lord Malfoy," said the other.  
"Come on, girl."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucius Malfoy threw the small, angry girl, at the feet of his son, and commanding officer, Draco Malfoy.  
Draco turned, and looked down at her. "What's this?" he sneered.  
"My lord, we found her on the road, she is a nurse for the light side, sir."  
"Head nurse!" Ginny interrupted furiously.  
"Quiet girl," Lucius growled at her, kicking her in the ribs.  
"Shall we throw her with the other whores," said the young man, grinning.  
"No, Zabini," Draco said, suddenly staring at the girl in a whole new light.  
//If this is who I think it is, Potter will be eating out of the palm of my hand.//  
"Pick her up," Draco ordered, and Zabini roughly jerked her to her feet.  
  
Draco grasped her dirty face in his hands, and he grinned wickedly while he looked her over.  
"Gentlemen," Draco said loudly, his voice dripping with pleasure, "Take our little prisoner of war to the maidens and get her cleaned up. When she is ready, come to me for further instructions."  
"Yes sir," the two answered in unison, and dragged a screaming Ginny away.  
"Don't think you can get away with this Malfoy! Harry Potter will see you to the grave! Let go of me!"  
Draco just waved, and chuckled to himself. "Ahh......I've got him now. Life is bliss."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey!" Zabini called to a tall silver haired women. She whipped her head around, hitting Ginny in the face with her long silky hair.  
"Yes Sir?" she answered in a heavy French accent, curtsying to the floor.  
Lucius thrust Ginny in front of Fleur Delacore, who was almost a head taller.  
"May I ask who zis is?"  
"That is none of your concern. Get her ready. As you can see, she's a mess."  
Fleur nodded, and the two men left.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Madame Fleur Delacore, 'ead of all maidens for ze dark side."  
"I know who you are!" Ginny said scornfully.  
"Ahh, is zat so? Well, I can assure you zat I do not know you, but by ze looks of zings, you are a prisoner of war. Am I right?"  
Ginny just nodded. "There is no other way in the world I would be here chatting with you."  
  
"A nurse, I suppose?" Fleur asked kindly, lightly touching the sleeve of Ginny's dirty white robe.  
Again, a nod.  
"Well, you must know somezing, little 'ealer. 'Ere, you must show respect for zose in charge. I, of course, will not report you, but a note of advice, you 'ad better show some in ze presence of Lord Captain Malfoy, if you value your life."  
Ginny gulped. When had Malfoy gotten so powerful?  
//Better listen to what Fleur says. I do value my life.//  
"My name is Ginny Weasley, Madame," Ginny said finally, the sneer gone from her voice.  
"Ronald Weasley's sister?"  
"Yes."  
"Interesting," she murmured to herself, a slight smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Why Fleur?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you work for the dark side?"  
Fleur waved her hand as if it was nothing. "Oh, I don't know. Dark. Light. Is there really that big of a difference?"  
"My God Yes!!!!!!!" Ginny practically screamed.  
"Well......I.............." Fleur mumbled, looking very uncomfortable.  
"What is it Fleur?" Ginny asked softly. "You can tell me."  
"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
Ginny put her hand up to her mouth and squealed. "Are you serious?"  
Fleur just nodded. "I'm 'ead in command of all ze girls, and 'e still 'asn't noticed me. 'Ow could 'e miss me?"  
"Oh Fleur," Ginny said, putting her arm on the taller girl's shoulder. "You shouldn't spend your life doing things for him. Live for yourself. That's the only way you will be happy."  
  
For a split second, Ginny thought that Fleur was actually going to help her escape. But all hope was lost, when her eyes became cold again, and she violently shook Ginny's hand off. "Ow dare you address me in zat manner! Why am I listening to a prisoner anyway?! Come on!"  
She grasped Ginny's upper arm and pulled her into dimly lit room. There were many vanity's, mirrors, and closets. It's purpose looked to be solely a girl's dressing room. A small girl in dark gray robes leaned over a dressing table to clean a mirror. Another girl, dressed also in gray, came through the door.  
"Miss?" she asked curtsying in front of Fleur.  
"What is it Marguerite?" Fleur said impatiently.  
The girl hold out a small hand containing a crisp white envelope, inscribed with green writing. Fleur opened it hastily, and quickly read the instructions.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes as she looked at the beautiful girl's mouth twisting into an evil grin.  
"Zat will be all Marguerite, zank you."  
The girl nodded and left.  
"Well, little Ginny," Fleur cooed, smiling. "It seems our commander 'as ozer plans for you. Follow me."  
Ginny trailed behind slowly, glancing about the room in all its splendor. Never had she seen anything so elegant. The light side didn't have rooms like this. Ginny was lucky to get a spare bed in the hospital. Sleeping in a room surrounded by the ill and injured wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.  
"Callista," Fleur called over her shoulder. The tiny girl ran to her side, and listened carefully to what was being whispered in her ear. A few nods, and Fleur left the two girls to themselves.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ginny questioned.  
"Business."  
"Oh.........."  
"Here," the girl said, pulling something out of a drawer. "Put this on." Ginny took the fabric gingerly, and held it up. "Okay, it's a black lace bra and underwear. I have my own underwear, Just give me something to wear over it."  
Callista shook her head. "I'll give you a silk robe to wear over it in a minute. Just put that on and let me see if it fits."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask questions. You're a prisoner, you know."  
"Yes, but we are the only ones here. I think that I could very well kick your ass."  
"I'd like to see you try it."  
Ginny stared down at the 5 foot tall girl and smirked. "I'm too dignified to do things like that," Ginny said haughtily.  
"Suit yourself," she responded icily. "Just put on the bra."  
"Oh..........fine," Ginny said at last.  
  
She went behind a dark blue screen and pulled her white robe over her head. Sighing, she thought of how she had gotten into this mess.   
//It wasn't my fault. It was Ron's. I hope he's sorry now. When they find my dead body, he'll wish he had been nicer to me.//  
She hesitantly put on the small bra and panties. And as much as she wanted to deny it, there was a growing feeling of nervousness deep in her stomach. There was no doubt about the fact that Ginny was a prisoner of war, and, as much as she hated to think it, at the mercy of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You ready yet?"  
"Yes," Ginny said quietly, as she shyly stepped out form behind the screen.  
"Oh, lovely," Callista murmured, reaching out to touch her pale arm. "The Lord will be pleased."  
Ginny looked down into the eyes of the girl whose face was devoid of emotion. Her face gave away nothing, but her eyes.................So soft and scared. She seemed so young, yet so far past her years. Any girl working for the dark side was.  
"What's going to happen to me?" Ginny whispered.  
"I don't know, " Callista answered, with as much truth as she could muster. "Don't talk. Don't move. Don't be afraid."  
It took all Ginny had then to keep from crying. "If I ran, would you get in trouble?" Ginny whispered.  
"They would kill me."  
Ginny nodded, and touched the Callista's hand. "I'll go then. God will be with me. Protecting me."  
Callista winced at the mention of such a name. A name that meant death here for the speaker of it.  
She helped Ginny into a black robe with no ties or zippers. She had to hug it to her chest.  
  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"Yes."  
Callista took her arm and lead her out into the sunshine. It was a short walk to Lord Malfoy's bedchamber, since all of the dark building were in a cluster, like a small village. When they got to the front of a small, decorative manor, Callista kneeled at the door, and motioned for Ginny to do the same.  
Knock Knock.  
Blaise Zabini answered the door.  
"Is this the girl?"  
"It is sir."  
"You may go."  
"Thank you sir."  
Callista skuttled away, leaving Ginny kneeling awkwardly in front of her old school mate.  
  
"Stand up," he ordered. She did, but kept her eyes pointed toward the ground. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced it upward. "My, my, your very pretty. Mr. Potter has an excellent choice in women."  
Ginny gave him a questioning look.  
//What is he talking about?//  
"Yes, that's the way to go little girl," Blaise said, laughing. "Playing dumb won't get you very far here. Come on."  
He grasped her arm tightly, and began to lead her down the dark corridors. She had to run a little, in order to keep up with his long strides. When they got to a large, black wooden door, Blaise gave a short hard knock, opened it, threw Ginny in, and closed it again.  
She fell to the cold ground, and hurriedly picked her head up, taking in her surroundings. A Large king sized bed stood against the wall, covered with green silk blankets and large pillows. Crests and sword decorated the walls, accenting the high arched ceiling.  
  
Then there was Malfoy, tall and frightening in Midnight blue robes, a silver necklace hanging down to his waist. His famous smirk present on his face, and an evil gleam in his gray eyes.  
But he wasn't the only one there. Strange men and women surrounded him, holding makeup and cameras.  
//What's going on?//  
Ginny wanted so much for someone to tell her what this was all about, but she didn't dare ask.  
"Pick her up," Draco ordered, and two men rushed to her side, lifting her from the ground. Draco nodded to a tall women, and she came to quickly remove Ginny's robes.  
//What's going on? Why are all these people here.........//  
Ginny tried to cover herself, but Draco just laughed. "Don't bother Virginia, all these people have seen worse."  
  
//Funny how he remembers me.//  
"Um....sir?" said a small, blonde haired girl timidly.  
"What?" Draco responded, annoyed.  
"Um......well, this is just a suggestion, but....er....it might seem more realistic if......well...."  
The girl was obviously embarrassed, and Ginny almost felt sorry for her. Almost.  
"Spit it out Nadia."  
"I think you should remove your robes. Potter will never believe it otherwise."  
Draco blinked, and everyone stared at him, wondering what his reaction would be.  
He just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his thick robe easily over his head, revealing black silk boxers.  
//My God! That sure is a huge...............nevermind//  
"Now what?" Draco said to the people surrounding him.  
A lady with a comb went over to Ginny, and started to muss her hair a little. The she doused the better part of her body with water. Ginny shivered a little, and looked towards Draco. Someone else was throwing water on him, and smearing a little lipstick on his cheek.  
  
"Okay people," said the head camera person. "Let's get one standing."   
Draco went over to Ginny, and put his arms around her waist.  
"That's it, now get your bodies a little closer, yes, good, now put one hand on her breast."  
Ginny stiffened at Draco's touch.  
"Relax Virginia, and close your eyes."  
She did.  
"Sir, can you put your face into her hair? Oh, perfect yes. John, Dameon, let's take this picture."  
There was about 10 flashes, as pictures were snapped from different angles.  
"Good people, now let's get a kiss."  
Draco leaned in, and pressed his lips into Ginny's.  
//Oh God, what should I do?//  
"Come on, a little more tongue Virginia."  
She let her tongue slid into his mouth, but didn't dare move it.  
"Pictures please."  
10 more flashes.  
  
"Okay, time to move to the bed."  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat, as someone picked her up and placed her onto soft sheets.  
"Lose the bra."  
//NO!!// Ginny wanted to cry, but she just bit her lip and unfastened the clasp.  
Draco, his face devoid of emotion, climbed on top of her, and started massaging her breasts. Someone covered their lower halves with a blanket. He started planting butterfly kisses along her jaw, neck, breasts and stomach.  
"Excellent Virginia, the look of terror on your face really brings this together."  
Ginny vowed right then and there to kill that man before she died.  
  
For what felt like an eternity, Ginny was put into awkward positions, including wrapping her legs around Draco, and kneeling in front of him. All the while, bright flashes of light were being shot in her face.  
"Okay, I think that's a wrap. Let's move out people."  
Draco was helped into his robe, and Ginny nervously picked hers off the floor, and looked around for instructions at what to do next.  
"Oh, wait a second," Draco called, and everyone turned around. "There will be a big celebration of my victory, tonight, at the Golden Hall. I want everyone to be there. Please inform as many people as you can. That's all, you may leave."  
They murmured their thanks and shuffled out.  
  
"Well Virginia, now that we're alone, I assume you have some questions that you want me to answer."  
She nodded.  
"Have a seat," he said calmly, motioning to a high backed chair. Ginny reluctantly took it, and Draco sat in one opposite her.  
"Let's make a little deal," he began. "You get to ask me 20 questions, and in turn, I get to ask you 20 questions. Both must answer truthfully. Now, I am being very kind as you must know, I could just very well put a truth potion on you."  
Ginny nodded, "Yes, you seem very fair. May I begin?"  
Draco smirked and nodded.  
"Why did they take all those pictures of me?"  
  
"I'm going to send them to Potter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In order for you to return to him and your brother safely, he must surrender."  
  
"What makes you think he would do that?"  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Oh. What do you plan to do with me?"  
  
"You will work for the dark side until Potter gives in."  
  
"What if he doesn't give in?"  
  
"He will give in."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What if he doesn't?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why are you so evil?"  
  
"It's in my blood."  
  
"Is the Dark Lord Alive?"  
  
"I am the Dark Lord."  
  
"Where will I stay?"  
  
"With the other maidens."  
  
"Why are you being nice?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"It's not your turn to ask questions."  
  
"I can do whatever I want, and right now I want this little game to stop. As you may have heard, I have an enormous party to attend tonight and I must get ready. "  
"Where should I go?"  
"Back to the maidens rooms, they will help you get ready."  
"Ready for what?"  
"For the party you stupid girl. I have to show off my victory now don't I?"  
"I'm your victory?"  
"I told you that the question game was over. Now go. You know the way back."  
Ginny backed out the door, and ran down the halls until she was out in the sunshine. There was no way she could make a break for it though. Wannabe death eaters were flocking all around the village.  
  
The walls were closing around her, and there was no hope for escape. 


End file.
